America's little secret
by Thousnelda
Summary: Sometimes in nature it happens where if there are not a lot of to no girls a male will turn into the female. But what does that have to do with the nations? And why's America's vital regions suddenly that of a girl's? Needless to say, England and the other nations are due for a surprise when this secret gets revealed. Rated M for sexual content/ much darker stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter one

"Alright, Russia, truth or dare?" France asked in a slight purr towards the other nation. The nations were currently playing truth or dare as a means of entertainment after the first day of the week-long meeting.

Russia seemed to think about the question for a moment, considering what to pick based on the fact that France was asking. At last Russia answered, "Truth."

"Alright," France began, thinking for a moment what to ask. This was one of the first meetings since the end of the Cold War, and as much as he did not want to bring that up, he simply had to ask, "Was there anything going on between you and America during the last few decades? And who topped?"

Russia paused at this for a moment, understanding what France meant by 'going on.' Before he could answer America blurted out, "What? Of course not, dude! Just thinking about that is totally disgusting!"

"America is correct, nothing like that went on between us. As for the second question, even if anything did happen I would have of course topped," Russia answered casually.

The room began to grow tense after Russia said this, America's face bright read with anger and embarrassment. After a moment of sputtering, America retorted, "What? Are you crazy? Why do you think you could top me? I mean, look at who won!"

"Because America is always whiney and very much like a little child. So of course you would bottom to someone who is bigger and obviously more masculine than you," Russia answered, savoring the face America was giving him.

"When you put it that way I guess Russia's answer makes sense," Spain commented, thinking of the two of them together.

"No it doesn't!" America yelled out.

"And the hamburger bastard is always whining," Romano agreed.

"I don't whine, heroes do not whine," America whined.

"And if you just compare landmasses Russia would be more endowed, aru," China commented earning a blush from several of the others who were trying to stay calm.

"That is beside the point! It's not what you have but how you use it!" America retorted, turning so red that it looked like he could burst at any moment.

"So America bottoms huh, I wonder if that's how it is with all his relationships? I'm going to need to re-think my yaoi stories," Hungary began, her face also bright red at the thought.

"I don't always bottom," America began quieter, "And stop talking about me like I'm not here!"

"Man, he's really complaining like a girl," Italy commented to Germany.

"I'm not like a girl!" America screeched at them. It seemed like everyone in the group was making fun of him and it did not seem fair. At last he looked to England, his boyfriend, for some kind of help only for him to respond, "Well, you do fret over fashion like a girl. I mean, it did take you almost an hour to pick a shirt the other day."

The others began to snicker at this as America commented, "So? Who's the one who kept on caring about how I dressed when I was younger, Mr. let's-buy-a-kid-a-suit-for-a-present? Besides, you're just as bad just like France, Italy and Japan are as bad about fashion!"

England glared at America for a moment, only to then tensely say, "Remind me America, who's turn is it to top next time we do it?"

America bit his lip at this, not wanting to answer in front of the other nations. Slowly, he clenched his fists and looked as if about to cry out of frustration and embarrassment, only to instead stomp out of the room while shouting, "You guys are all asses, I don't want to play anymore!"

The remaining nations could not help but laugh at this as America left, only for the whole conversation to die back as the game continued. The next morning, they all went back to the conference room expecting nothing to have really changed, but as the meeting continued they began to realize that America was no longer his happy-dopey self. Due to this, the meeting went by awkwardly until the last day arrived.

England could not help but wonder about his younger boyfriend during the days. It was unlike America to act like this, even when he was upset, and as much as he hated to admit it he found the constant pout on America's face rather adorable. The main thing which he hated was the fact that since the truth or dare night America had been ignoring him when they were in their hotel room, which was starting to put him at his limit for waiting. Don't get him wrong, he disliked taking those kind of breaks when they were supposed to be working, but it had also been almost two weeks since the two of them did that and he was getting antsy.

"So do you wanna get something to eat?" America asked as they left the conference building, that same little, adorable pout stuck on his face.

"We could if you want. Anywhere you want to go, luv," England answered smiling nonchalantly at America.

"Alright then, McDonalds it is," America answered determinately, causing England's smile to fall at the idea of fast food. However, he was still a gentleman and kept his word to go anywhere with America. Soon the two of them were at the fast food restaurant and eating, England finishing his smaller meal faster than America.

"Not hungry?" America asked as he watched England sip his soda.

"Saving room for dessert," England answered, smirking seductively.

America choked slightly when he realized what England meant, only to then comment, "Ya well, where were you thinking of getting that?"

"Back in the hotel room, preferably the bed if I don't decided to start earlier," England began softly, not wanting the public to know about their love life.

"Well…um…I don't know Iggy, I'm not really feelin' it tonight. Besides, we'll need to leave tomorrow for our own homes," America stated, blushing slightly and avoiding eye-contact.

"That's exactly why we should do it tonight. Besides, I could always make you get into the mood," England whispered next to America's ear, causing the other to inhale deeply. England smirked slightly and whispered again, "What do you say?"

"I-I'm feeling tired," America answered, abruptly standing up and starting towards the door. England followed him.

It did not take them long to reach their hotel room, England closing the door as America flopped onto the bed. Seizing the opportunity, England lept onto the bed and straddled America, causing the other to give out a confused gasp. Before America could protest, England began to nip and kiss at America.

Once he was able to muster something out, America said, "I-Iggy, I told you I didn't want to tonight."

"Then we'll just need to fix that, won't we," England answered, placing his forehead down onto America's as he said this. He then went to attacking America's lips, only for America to take his sweet time in opening up. Worried, England asked, "Luv, you're still not upset about what happened earlier this week are you? Come now, you know how people act when they're in a group. Forget about it."

"England, it's not just that," America began, his face bright red and panting slightly as England continued undressing him.

"Then what is it?" England asked, moving from America's chest to his pants. He was slightly confused, however, as he undid the zipper. Judging by how America was panting and squirming he was definitely aroused, but his lower region was not having the normal reaction. In fact, England did not feel any kind of bulge.

"Well…," America began sheepishly as England curiously tugged down the other's boxers, only to then stare at what he found. Instead of the usual sexual set-up like he was expecting he was met by a woman's set up.

Slowly, England looked up at the blushing America and asked, "America, please explain to me what's going on."

**Explanation for later.**

**As always, please review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**for some reason whenever I'm not too sure about a story idea but do it, it always turns out to have a lot of popularity in the beginning. interesting... anyways, here we go~**

Chapter two

"America, please explain to me what's going on," England asked upon finding female parts when he was expecting a cock.

America's face was bright red as he began, "Well…um…it's kind of hard to explain."

Completely thrown through a loop with this, England glanced back at the wet and aroused area before cautiously poking at it as if to make sure that it really existed. America squirmed at the finger's contact and kicked at England, all the while shrieking out, "Don't poke at it!"

The kick knocked England out of his confused daze, causing him to demand, "America tell me what this is right now!"

America bit his lip for a moment, only to then guiltily look back to England and said, "I-I don't really know, I guess. Girl parts obviously but…"

"But why do you have them now when less than a month ago they were…different," England asked, pausing at the end to choose his words carefully. It was not that he was against doing America as a girl, but the surprise of finding this was as good at dampening his wanting for sex as it was at igniting it.

"I don't really know, it just happens," America answered defensively, changing his position so that he/she was sitting with his hands covering the area; England's constant staring at the area making America uncomfortable.

"'It just happens'? How long has this been happening?" England asked, obviously confused and concerned.

"Um…since the end of World War One I guess," America answered, trying to remember when it did begin.

"That long ago? Why the bloody hell didn't you tell anyone?" England asked.

"Well it went back to being normal a couple days after I got home, and in case you forgot I was kind of pissed at you guys*. Besides, I guess I just kind of hoped that it was a normal nation growing up thing," America explained.

"Of course this isn't a normal thing! How the hell is it normal for a man to turn into a girl then change back?" England asked shocked by the response he received.

"We're not exactly normal Iggy. And stop making it into a big deal, it always turns back to normal…eventually," America retorted, a look of concern coming to his/her face towards the end.

England noticed the worried look, causing him to take a sigh and ask, "What do you mean by eventually?"

"Well…usually when it happens it's because I've spent a long time away from home and surrounded by you guys, but shortly after I go home it goes back to normal. Only, recently it's been happening with me spending less and less time with you guys and has been taking longer and longer to turn back to normal. Then sometimes if I don't go straight home other parts of me start to change like last time my chest began to hurt like hell and got a little swollen and…" America explained only to stop and look down, "I'm a freak, aren't I."

England paused before answering, still absorbing this information, only to finally reach over to America and soothingly say, "I suppose that would be the case, but that's alright with me. It does not change how I feel about you."

America blushed at this, only to heat up more as England kissed him again. America returned the kiss faster this time, only to yelp when he felt England brush his hand against America's vaginal opening in an attempt to enter. England could not help but smirk at this, kiss America on the forehead, and say, "It's alright America, it's just me."

He then noticed the slight amount of fear on America's face, causing England to sigh and ask, "What's wrong now America? At this rate I might as well wank myself."

"It's just…I've never done it like this," America answered quietly, motioning towards his/her groin.

England blinked at that for a moment before asking, "Oh, is that all?"

"What do you mean 'is that all?'!"

"Right, sorry, luv. It's alright though, I promise I'll be gentle... Or do you really not want to do it," England asked softly, not wanting America to feel like he was being forced into something. The youth was being rather open that night, which made him seem rather vulnerable. Due to this, England did not want to seem like the bad guy pushing his wishes on someone unwilling.

America seemed to think about the issue for a moment, only to then answer, "Sorry England, it's just that after right now I'm really not in the mood and I don't think I'm going to be. We can do it when things down there go back normal, okay?"

"Alright luv, I understand," England answered with another kiss to America. It was not the answer he would have liked, but he could understand America's point of view. With this done, America gave England a smile and pulled the blankets to cover himself, calling out a good night to England as said Brit left for the bathroom.

* * *

The next morning the two nations acted as if nothing happened the night before; each of them packing their suitcase and heading to the airport together. As they waited for their planes to come, they decided to stop at a small coffee shop to rest. While they rested in silence, America decided to break the silence by asking, "So, England, about last night."

"Yes?" England replied glancing up from a paper he bought.

"Could you just keep that little bit about my play area a secret from the others? I really don't need this going around," America asked.

England looked at America for a moment before nodding his head. He knew that America was a bit self-conscious and the others hearing about this would be miserable for him because of that. He also understood that that was not something that really needed to be shared with them for any reason.

Upon seeing England nod his head, America felt very relieved and pecked England on the side of the head as a thank you. A voice then called out that America's plane was boarding, causing America to grab his carry on and leave; promising to call England soon.

Soon after America left, France walked up to England and asked, "So there goes your little boy-toy, non?"

England flinched at having the Frenchman sneak up on him, only to then demand, "France? How long have you been standing there?"

"Here, only a few seconds. The next table over where I could still hear you two? Several minutes. So what exactly is this little secret, I'm dying to know," France answered, earning a scowl from the Englishman.

"I fail to see how America's and my secret is any of your business," England answered while finishing his tea.

"His 'play area' correct?" France began in thought before continuing, "Let me guess, he doesn't like to 'trim the hedges,' non?"

A voice called saying that England's plane was boarding, causing England to leave the shop and have France follow him. To this England asked, "Don't you have your own plane to catch?"

"I have a lay-over in London so I guess we're on the same plane. Wanna sit together? Now back to guessing the secret…I now! America's Nantucket acts the same way as Italy's curl! Is that it?" France answered then continued with the game.

"How the bloody hell should I know, I never tried," England answered indignantly, trying to walk faster away from France while blushing.

France thought some more as he rushed up to England, only to then exclaim, "Mon Deui! Don't tell me the secret is that he's a virgin. I could have sworn you two had done it by now."

England's face heated up more at the comment. At that moment, England's mind went back to that night when he watched America wiggle mostly naked on the bed and when he was in the bathroom imagining putting himself into that hot and desirable mess. God, if he was not a good boyfriend to America he would have probably taken that whether the other wanted it or not.

He was taken out of these thoughts by France smiling triumphantly at England and saying, "I'm right, aren't I. Honestly England, big brother France thought he taught you better than this about love."

"What the hell does a horny frog like you know about love? And this is definitely not the place to be talking about that kind of stuff. In case you have not noticed people are staring at you," England blurted out while freeing himself once again from the man and continuing onto the plane. All the while France continued to talk about England's not laying abilities and giving him pointers. As this continued, all England could do was groan to himself and hope America had any idea what his little secret had started.

***: At the end of World War One, President Wilson wanted to follow a set of peace terms which did not punish Germany as badly as the others wanted to and to set up a league of Nations to help stop another war like that from happening. However, towards the end of the war it is believed that the president was suffering from dementia and was able to be forced to agree to the other allies' idea of punishing Germany in order to have the League. Due to this, Americans were thoroughly pissed with this and the fact that most Europeans felt like their part in helping end the war not as important, causing the U.S. to not join the League of nations and many citizens to think the country should go back to their pseudo-isolation.**

**As always, please review~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter three

"Hey Iggy, long time no see," America answered from the doorway as he entered the conference room. Two months had passed since England learned about America's secret, and now it was time for a G8 meeting.

England smiled and greeted America, ignoring the nickname in favor of enjoying the fact that America was not pouting like at the last meeting. However, he could not help but feel uneasy. Since learning about America's secret, England had found himself worrying slightly about the man. This worry mainly manifested itself in the form of asking the quickly embarrassed nation questions about it and looking through every source he could think of for a reason why this happened. Sadly, however, all he could find were journal articles about fish and some frogs which could change their gender.

Part of him was surprised at how well the American could keep such a thing a secret. On the other hand, he could not help but notice a look of concern hidden in America's smile.

"Everything alright Luv?" England asked America as said man sat down next to him.

Before America could answer, France entered the room and called out, "And if it is not everyone's favorite couple. And how has the little boy been?"

America gave France a confused look as he said he was well, only to then glance over at England for an explanation. In response, England leaned closer to America and whispered, "Remember when we were talking before we left the airport last time? Well, France heard and starting guessing at what your secret was. He then came to the conclusion that it was that you're a virgin and has been spreading that rumor around Europe."

"What! Dude, way to wait till the last minute to tell me," America yelled out while blushing.

"Hmph, that's no fair England. I was going to have some fun in seeing how long it took him to realize that for himself," France commented with a pout.

"He is not your play thing, frog," England answered while glaring at the Frenchman.

"Well he's certainly not yours, or are you just 'saving it for later~'," France commented back.

"Dudes! Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" America said while standing up, only to be pushed out of the way by France, who was beginning to get into a fist fight with England. The push was strong enough to cause America to shove the nearby table over and for him to land onto his butt with a rather loud "Oww!" As this happened, France looked away from the England only to stare at America and his hand in confusion.

When France pushed America out of the way, he did so by touching America's chest. Only, when he felt the youth's chest it did not feel like the toned mass of muscles he was used to. Instead it felt a little bit like a girl's breast. He was broken out of these thoughts when England punched him in the face for possibly hurting America.

France then leaned over to help America up while saying, "Sorry, America, are you alright? Your chest felt a little different when I touched it."

America's face heated up as he took his arm from the Frenchman and answered, "Dude, why are you feeling my chest? And there is nothing wrong with me! The hero is absolutely fine!"

"You heard the man, now go back to the pool you oozed out of," England said, earning another pout from France before he sat down; deciding to not help America of England reset the table. Soon the meeting was set to begin, which was followed by all of the usual arguing and nonsense.

During this time, Japan was being surprisingly quieter than usual, watching England and America while listening to a walkie-talkie without the others noticing. On the other end of the machine was Hungary, who was watching the scene from the ceiling vents without the others noticing. Like the other nations, Hungary had heard about the rumor with America and had become determined to get some action out of the two. After all, she loved those kinds of stories that had to do with people losing their virginity; it was guaranteed to be both hot and humorous.

After several minutes of watching, Japan took the initiative and called out, "Question! I was wondering, is the rumor about America really true?"

The room fell silent at this before America blathered out, "Of course it's not true! Come on dude, can you really expect me to have never had sex?"

"We never did it when you dated me," Japan countered, causing several of the others to snicker.

"Well, you were still recovering and I didn't want to hurt you," America defended himself.

"If America has done it than all he has to do is prove it," Russia chimed in.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" America asked, obviously annoyed that the conversation was back to this.

"You could have sex right now, than even if you had not before you would then," Japan answered while staring at both America and England, earning a blush from both of them.

"Y-you mean here? Right now?" America asked; worry clearly showing on his face.

"There's a closet in the hallway that should be roomy enough for you and England-san," Japan answered.

"Hmmm, for some reason I would not expect that kind of thing from you Japan," France said with a hum.

"Vee, what's wrong with America being a virgin anyways?" Italy asked, only to have Romano explain, "Please, he's a superpower who has been in how many relationships with other nations-not even counting with humans- and he hasn't had sex. It's just embarrassing."

With all of this said, France, Japan and Prussia shared a quick glance before shoving England and America out of the room and into the closet. As the others locked the couple into the area, France yelled out, "We'll be sure to let you out when you're done!"

Disgruntled, England tried the door only to find it truly locked, causing him to look at the dimly lit, worried face of America. England gave out a sigh before asking, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" America mumbled, leaning against the wall across from England.

"You sure? You were acting funny today at the meeting and you kept covering your chest," England asked softly, staring America up and down.

"Ya, it's just I've been kind of busy so I guess I was thinking and my chest kind of hurt also," America answered, not making eye contact.

"Your chest hurts? Is everything alright?" England asked concerned. He really did not need his boyfriend sick or anything.

"Ya, it's just…you know…again," America answered, signaling towards his groin. Due to this, England frowned and began to yank America's belt, pants, and boxers off only to reveal that he was once again a girl down there.

"What the bloody hell? The meeting only started today and you're already like that? I thought you said that it takes a while for that to happen?" England asked.

"Well before coming here I had several meetings with some of the others along with a meeting for the Americas only last week. Take all of that plus you and Canada coming over a lot and I guess I never got a chance to get things to go normal before coming here. But…usually it takes more than this to cause that," America explained, a hint of worry on his face as he went on.

"And you think that is why your chest hurts now?" England asked with a sigh. He had learned from asking questions that obsessing over the quirk caused America to feel uncomfortable, and he really did not want him to feel like a freak. Slowly, America nodded his head and said that it only made sense.

Upon hearing this, England moved closer and asked, "Mind if I try something to make them feel better?"

America said sure and was promptly told to take his shirt off. Slowly, America did so only to have England stare at the bare chest, his nipples beginning to swell slightly to the point where he was most likely close to filling an a-cup. He gulped as he moved closer to America and ordered the youth not to move; his face heating up at the sight. Once close to him, England began to massage America's chest, causing the youth to moan slightly at the touch.

"You like that?" England asked with a slight smile, moving his head closer so that he could kiss the other as he felt blood rush to his groin area.

"Y-ya…harder," America began to say, only to then gasp as England bit into his neck.

"Now I know why you're always so tender in the chest," England commented, abandoning the neck in favor of attacking America's lips. To his surprise, America kissed back right away, the other's hands roaming his spine underneath the shirt.

At last they separated, giving England the break needed to take his own belt off and unzip his pants. America stared at the other for a moment before asking, "Iggy, what are you doing?"

"Well I don't know about you but at this rate I don't think I can hold out much longer," England answered while leaning against America, pushing a finger into America's opening. He could feel his lower regions throb more at the shiver America gave from the touch.

"I-Iggy, can't we just pretend to do it?" America asked quietly, gasping slightly due to England moving his finger around before adding a second one.

"You know that they're probably listening to us, right? They'll know if we fake it. Besides, I don't want to and you cannot tell me that this does not arouse you," England answered before licking one of America's hard nipple.

"Well…it's just…I really don't think we should do this," America said, not at all convincing.

"And why is that?" England asked, almost done prepping him for the actual sex part.

"Well, I know this will sound crazy, but I got this feeling that if I do it something really, really weird will happen," America answered, only to find England's face saying he refused to believe that.

"You're simply nervous, luv, and that is perfectly normal. But now it is time to get over that. Now, I'm going to enter you okay? This will probably hurt a little, but bear with it. I promise I'll make it as enjoyable for you as I can, alright," England stated, giving America one of his hands to hold as he slammed into America.

America gave out a gasped shriek at this, clenching England's hand tightly as England waited for America to get used to the size. Once he was sure America was ready, he began humping him while kissing the tears out of America's eyes. As they went America's groans of pain were gradually replaced by ones of pleasure, followed by pleased moans from England.

* * *

"Either I need a new night-vision monitor or something is wrong," Hungary said to herself as she watched the action live. She and Japan had planned it out for the two of them to use the closet, giving her ample time to place spy cameras and other devices to capture all of the action. And there certainly was action; only it did not make her heart flutter as much as this kind of sight usually did.

She narrowed her eyes and looked closer at the couple, only to realize that the position was slightly off for two boys to do it. Along with this, she realized that she could not find America's cock anywhere. Wanting to get to the bottom of this, Hungary abandoned her place in a spare room and rushed to the closet, only to find the other nations nearby with France and Japan listening closely through the door.

Joining then, Hungary leaned against the door and heard America say, "Eng-England…I don't think I can go much longer."

"I know America, you don't need to worry I'll be there in a couple moments," England answered.

At that moment, Hungary shoved the others away from the door and opened it wide; causing America and England to fall out as England release his seed. America was still clinging onto England as he fell onto his back.

The others watched in shock as England began to get off of America, only for the Brit to then realize that they noticed America's lack of visible parts. Slowly, America began to also get up; not yet realizing what they were staring at.

"America…you're…," France began to become silent as America paled quickly and looked as if about to faint.

"America, what's wrong? You look ill?" England asked while grabbing a hold of the slightly swaying nation. The youth tried to mumble something out, but before he could finish he slumped onto England and passed out.

**Sorry if anything context-wise seems weird (first time writing sex all the way through/more than just foreplay~)**

**As always, please review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Two updates for the same story in one day (ya!) after all, why do that silly thing called studying when there's stories to write~**

**Enjoy~**

Chapter 4

America remembered falling out of the closet and landing hard on his back, England falling on top, along with the others gasping. Tiredly, he had tried to get up only to feel his entire body ache and his insides feel as if on fire. Someone was talking, but his senses were blurring too much to know what was being said. He tried saying something, only to then lose consciousness.

The next thing America knew, he was lying on the hotel room bed. His body still ached, but it was more of a dull pain now. Slowly, he looked to his side to find England knelt on the floor next to him, asleep but with rings around his eyes saying that he had been up for a long time beforehand.

"Iggy?" America asked, waking the other up with a start.

"Oh, God, America, you're awake! I was so worried about you," England exclaimed, getting off his knees and hugging the other.

"What happened?" America asked, a little groggily.

"You fainted on us. The others and I had been so worried that we postponed the meeting until tomorrow…or I guess in a couple hours actually," England answered. America nodded at this before leaning into England's embrace. As they sat there, America could not help but wonder when England suddenly got taller, but did not complain. They stayed silent for several long moments before England continued, "I'm sorry America."

"For what?" America asked.

Instead of responding verbally, England led America to the room's bathroom mirror for America to see what happened. The youth was shocked at what he found. The person looking back at him was himself, only at the same time it looked almost nothing like him. America had shrunk nearly a foot overnight, and his well muscular body had been replaced with a lean and soft figure. Along with this, he realized that Texas was now unneeded for vision and his waist had even changed with the hips now more pronounced. Lastly, his breast had swelled large enough to roughly fill a C-cup. The worst part was the feeling that more changes were to come soon.

America looked pale again, causing England to lead the youth back to the bed to sit on. There America and England sat for several minutes before America whispered out, "I'm becoming a girl…but, this has to go away too, right? Things always go back to normal!"

"I don't know luv, I just don't know," England answered, causing America to whimper and visibly tremble; making England embrace the other in a tighter hug before saying, "It's alright America, we'll find out what's happening to you. I don't yet know how, but we will and we'll fix this."

"And what if you can't? I don't want to be a girl, Iggy, it'll just be…weird. And I get the feeling that this isn't even all that's going to change," America whined, fat tears falling.

Gently, England kissed one of the tears off the other's nose and said, "I know America, but everything will be alright; just keep telling yourself that. And if worse does come to worse, I want you to know that I'm still here for you. I love you for you, not just because of your gender."

America sniffled and said, "You're damn right you better, cause I'm holding you responsible for all of this. After all, I told you that we shouldn't have done it."

"I know, I know. Now, we have about two hours before the meeting starts, so I'm going to shower then see what I can do with your clothes since they will obviously not fit you now. Why don't you try to get a bit more rest, you still look tired," England answered while getting up and stretching his back. Sleeping in the position America found him in did a number to his back and he was hoping the shower would not only wake him up more but relieve some of that stress. As he left America looked at him - or now herself- over once more before curling up on the bed and squeezing her eyes shut; desperately hoping that this was just a nightmare.

* * *

America and England walked into the conference room moments before the meeting was supposed to begin; causing the others to stare at the now much more feminine America. America, on the other hand, was thoroughly unamused with how things were going and rushed to a seat before the others could stare too long.

England had done the best he could given the circumstances and problems, but he still had to admit to himself that after the meeting he would need to take America clothes shopping. The first problem came in the fact that England realized it would be too much trouble to take in America's clothes that much without it looking off, so instead he fixed one of his suits and allowed America to use it. America did not like this, however, and complained profusely about how the suit was scratchier and felt too constricting. Due to this, the youth discarded the shirt and coat in favor of simply wearing the pants and a plain shirt of similar color with the sleeves rolled up. Both of them could tell, however, that it simply looked even odder.

The second problem was the fact that America's shoes kept slipping off with every step unless they stuck other clothes or newspapers in the toe area to keep them on. Even so, whenever America took a step the shoes would try to free themselves and cause a loud clomping sound to be heard.

"Glad you two could join us," Germany answered as England took his seat next to America.

"Vee, America looks more like a girl now," Italy announced the obvious; causing America to blush and call out for him to shut up.

"So getting to the main topic of the day, America, England, care to explain what happened yesterday?" Germany asked, ignoring the previous outbursts.

"Not really," America answered, still blushing due to the stares from the others.

"America is a girl, that's what happened," Hungary, who had decided to crash the meeting since she was there anyways, answered while looking America over.

"I'm…," America began to deny Hungary's statement, only to stop and look down. Wanted or not, he was turning into a girl.

"America has a bit of a…condition…which causes him to begin turning into a girl. Only recently it has gotten out of hand causing him to possibly fully become a girl," England explained, only to have America shoot him daggers. England ignored them, however, reasoning that if they were to figure out what was happening then they would need help.

"A condition where you change genders? I've never heard of such a thing. How long has that been happening?" Japan asked thoughtfully. Just the idea of it seemed rather odd.

"Since World War one I guess," America mumbled out.

"And are you going to turn back?" Canada asked, also thinking.

"…I don't know. Usually I do, but I've never changed this much before," America answered, concern written on her face.

"So I was right in calling America a girl," Russia said happily, causing America to change from concern to anger.

"Dammit, this is so stupid! Why couldn't it be the commie-bastard to turn into a girl? Or, I don't know, Italy or Japan or a nation who actually looks like a girl?" America blurted out.

"From the animals I've read about who do this, it's usually the more dominant male who turns into the female; which would be you, our one and only super power. But I have never heard of a gender change naturally happening in anything of higher evolution than amphibians. This will certain take some looking into," Germany commented, the scientific part of his mind reeling at the idea of discovering how this is possible.

"Well then how come none of the other super powers before me changed sexes like this? And why did it start so early?" America snapped back.

"Well…at the time it started you would have been showing that you were a possible country to not be messed with. Then for most of those years you were more or less fighting for dominance with Russia so that could have delayed it. As for past superpowers, they were often times more or less isolated, surrounded by girls anyways, or there was more than one super power," England answered, not making America feel any better.

"I wonder what America will look like as a girl? Or is this it?" France asked, looking the now standing American up and down.

"No…I got this feeling that there will be a couple more changes," America answered softly, causing France and several of the others to blush upon thinking of what the youth will look like. At the moment America looked sort of like an in between mess, but if she grew into the look more she would most likely be adorable.

"So then how much more does America have until she's a full girl? I mean, she obviously has that kind of plumbing and we can all see she has breasts now," Hungary mused, causing America to blush more and cover her chest with her arms.

"One way to find out, America go to another room and strip for an examination," Germany ordered.

America froze at the order, at wits end due to the discussion, looks, and comments. At last America regained the ability to speak and cried out, "You're all perverts!" only to quickly cover her mouth when she heard the very different sound from the usually male voice.

"Vee, her voice sounds like a girl's now too!" Italy exclaimed with several of the others commenting on it also and trying to make America say more.

At that moment, America did not care if they were trying to figure out what was happening; she simply wanted to get away from them. Due to this, America pushed her way out of the room and ran down the hall as the others started to move to stop her; only to finally stop as she rushed into the men's bathroom, curled up in a stall, and began to sob.

**Poor America…**

**As always, please review~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 5

"America, wait!" England called out as he ran after the American.

"Guess we should go after them," France answered with a sigh as the others all got out of their seats.

"Vee, we were only trying to help," Italy commented as they began to leave the room, all of them heading down the way they saw America run into.

"I know, Italy, but I think right now America isn't in the most receiving mood. She seemed rather scared earlier," Hungary commented back. Several of the others nodded to this as they called out for America to come out. As they did this, they met up with England who told them that he lost sight of her, only to continue with him joining them.

While they searched for America, they passed by the men's restroom without deciding to look in. Hungary paused, however,as the others passed, only to eventually open the door and enter. The room looked deserted and was almost quiet except for the slight sound of sniffling. Following the sniffles, Hungary walked to the single stall and opened the door; revealing America who was seated in an attempt to hide.

"Found you," Hungary spoke softly, surprising the still crying American who had not heard Hungary enter the room.

"What are you doing in here? This is the guys room!" America called out, hiccupping slightly.

Hungary rolled her eyes at this and answered, "Looking for you of course. The others were worried about you."

"Well you found me so you can go away now," America answered, curling up more into a ball.

Hungary bit her lip and tried to think of something to say, ending with her taking a step closer and in a consoling voice saying, "Look, America, believe it or not I do have an idea of what you're going through. When I was younger practically all of the other nations and I thought that I was a boy, and when I came to the conclusion I was not I felt like everything about me was a lie. I understand that you're confused and scared, and I know that the others weren't handling the conversation earlier that well, but maybe if we go back we can all put our heads together and find out what's happening to you."

"I don't want to go back; they're just going to make fun of me like before. All I want to do is go home and stay there until things change back to normal," America whined, looking away from Hungary.

"And what if things don't go back to normal and you become a full girl? Are you then just going to mope at your house and never leave?" Hungary asked.

"No…I guess that would get kind of boring. But I don't want to be a girl forever," America pouted.

"Right, this isn't the time to be feeling sorry for yourself. You're either going to need to join with the others in finding a way to fix this or get used to being a girl," Hungary said, only to receive no response. She sighed at this and thought for a moment, feeling like her messages weren't getting through to the other. She then continued, "Well, if all you're going to do today is mope in the bathroom than I guess I'll just have to tell the others that 'the world's hero' is too busy having a pity party to help herself."

With this said Hungary began to walk out of the room, only to stop when she heard America get off of the toilet and join her; saying that it wasn't comfortable in there anyways. The two of them walked in silence back to the conference room to find the others nations standing around talking.

Upon seeing America returned, they went back to their seats and discussed what to do about the issue. Sadly, they were not able to come up with much, and instead came to the conclusion that they were going to need to look for a way to change America back into a he. None of them sounded all too sure that this was possible, but the chance that it could happen was enough to keep the suddenly more happy-feeling nation content. This feeling did not last too long, however, for once the meeting ended America decided to go to the restroom and noticed through the mirror that the transformation was complete. America was now a girl, who because of this spent the rest of the meeting in a relatively pissed off mood.

* * *

After the meeting was over, Hungary decided to head back to her home and spread some very important news to her girlfriends. The news was that there was a new girl in their midst, and none of them could believe that the girl was America. Due to this, Hungary could not help but tell the story of what happened to each of the other girl nations along with telling each of them her little plan to help introduce America to the girl nations group. After hearing all of this, the other girls agreed to go with the idea, leaving Hungary to finally hang the phone up for the night and look forward excitedly for when their plan goes into action.

**A bit shorter than usual, but I guess that just happens.**

**So what are Hungary and the girls planning?**

**As always, please review~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Right, so I got a review from a concerned reader about the use of the pronouns "she" and "her" and how that can be taken offensively. I would like to make it clear that I'm not meaning to degrade anyone or cause any issues with calling America a girl when closer to fully transforming into a girl/after that due to mentally being a boy, and would like to apologize if I seemed insensitive because of it. However, I'm not really planning on stopping that for several reasons: in the story I'm planning on having her become more used to the idea within this chapter and a little more in the next few, I know it simply sounds like lazy complaining but it is also impossible for me to write the story so that it reads smoothly without any pronouns for the main character(I've tried it and cannot do it), and because the use of constantly writing "he/she' as the pronoun irks me grammar-wise (you can thank highschool/collage English teachers who can't decide on proper grammar for that one).**

**Sorry if this explanation does not make up for any hurt feelings, I think what might have helped cause this was prematurely switching the pronouns and will most likely try fix that soon-most likely when I'm done with finals/don't want to cram-study anymore. ****  
**

**anyways...now for something which was pretty fun to write yet also pretty awkward...**

Chapter 6

Several days had passed since the ending of the G8 meeting, and America was still getting used to the changes. It was mostly just odd and annoying if anything, mainly due to how people kept staring now and the fact that everything just felt off. Then as soon as the meeting ended, England whisked himself off while saying that it was so he could find a cure for this. The jerk said that he would be there for her, but so far every attempt to contact him ended with no reply. Then out of the blue the youth receives a letter saying to go to England's house.

Clenching the note close, America looked up at England' house and sighed. As she reached for the door to knock, however, a hand appeared from the nearby hedge and grabbed her wrist. This hand was joined by several other hands which grabbed America and began to pull the surprised girl away from the door.

As they left the door stoop, America noticed that the hands belonged to the other girl nations which caused her to struggle to get out of their grips. Due to the sound of struggling and yelling on America's part, England opened the door confused and stared at the sight of America mobbed by the other girls.

"Iggy! Help, I don't know what's happening!" America called out as the girls began to laugh.

"Don't worry America, it's not like we're going to hurt you. We're just going to have a little girl time," Seychelles explained while grinning.

As the others began to drag America to a standing position, Hungary looked back to the still confused Brit and said, "We'll be borrowing her for the day before dropping her off tonight, so be ready."

With this said, England watched as they dragged the still confused American away, feeling rather confused as to what happened himself. He was not sure exactly what was happening but part of him really wanted to find out.

The girls went straight to the mall after kidnapping America, staying in a group as they looked for the first store to enter. At last Hungary turned to America and asked, "Alright America, what do you need first?"

"An explanation?" America answered in more of a question.

Hungary rolled her eyes at this before answering, "Well, the other girls and I thought that it might do you some good to spend some girl-time with you. You know, help you get used to the new you. And there's no better way to do that than a full out make-over! Now, obviously you need new clothes."

America wanted to complain that there was nothing wrong with her clothes, but who was she kidding. The youth had refused to buy too many new clothes since becoming a girl and her old ones fitted horribly. The only thing which still looked good on America was the bomber jacket, and that was simply because girls in baggy jackets are kind of cute. With this decided, they began to walk to the nearest clothing store, a lingerie store; only for America to look nervously at the entrance.

"What's wrong America?" Ukraine asked as she walked towards the bra section.

"Maybe I should just wait outside. I feel kind of dirty looking at this stuff," America commented, earning blank stares from the other girls.

After a moment of thought Liechtenstein answered, "There's nothing to worry about America, you're currently a girl so it is perfectly alright for you to look at girl's underwear."

"Tell that to my imagination," America mumbled, too quietly for the others to hear.

"Lili's right, now I think you would fit in the size over here," Hungary said while pointing America to a certain area. Obediently, America followed and looked at the merchandise for something suitable and was told to try it on to make sure it fit. As this happened, Monaco noticed a noise outside of the store and decided to investigate.

France, Prussia, and Spain were spending the day at the mall when they noticed the group of girl nations head into a lingerie store, taking the now girl America with them. Neither of them had seen much of America since the meeting and could not pass the chance to see the other try on clothes. Due to this, the trio gathered by the windows while still hidden by a sign and watched as America either picked up an undergarment or talked about it. Monaco then found them.

"What are you boys doing here?" Monaco asked, finding the others beat red from staring at the girls choosing those kinds of clothes.

"Why Cherie Monaco, we're doing nothing. We were just passing by and saw America and wanted to know how she was doing and-," France began to explain only for Monaco to finish the sentence, "-And decided to enjoy a show along with it."

"Please don't tell on us Monaco! Look at it from our point of view, we're just simple men with simple needs who never get to see all of you girls together like this," Spain pleaded.

Monaco seemed to think about the idea, her face not showing what she was thinking. At last she smirked and said, "Simple indeed. Well, if you like this show than wait a little later. If I remember right, we're probably going to buy other clothes after this where you can actually see America in the outfit. Then after lunch it is make-up time. However, there is one rule to this game, if any of the other girls find any you, you're the ones getting all done up like a girl and have to wear what we pick for the next world meeting."

The three boys quickly agreed to this, only to then duck their heads when the other girls came closer to the window to check out. Once they were checked out, the girls headed across the hall to look at outfits. From inside the store, hidden behind racks and tables of clothes, the trio got a good show of watching America walk in and out of the dressing room in an assortment of different dress styles and other outfits.

As they watched the trio was joined by England, who was drawn into the store when he saw the other men staring at someone, and Romano who was looking for Spain. All the while, each person began to get attached to the idea of America in certain outfits, causing Monaco to casually go over to them and make side bets for which outfits America would buy. After this, the group of girls once again checked out and America changed into a cute, green skort and matching top. For some reason America was surprised by how well it felt to wear the outfit; almost forgetting that this was the first time she wore anything close it since her old, childhood nightgown.

After this they continued to other clothing stores before going to a shoe store where America picked up several pairs of shoes and some hair accessories. By this time, the five-some of boys watching had been joined by Italy, Germany, Russia, Japan, China, Denmark, Netherlands, Switzerland (who said he was more looking out for his sister with all of the guys around than looking at America), Austria, Poland who joined the girls in their shopping spree, and Lithuania. With so many boys looking at the 'show,' Monaco could not help but smile due to her knowing it was only a matter of time before one of them was seen and she won her bet.

America was oblivious to all of the nations watching, focusing more on how the shopping spree was actually fun. The girls may have acted weird earlier that day, but once they were all out shopping they seemed pretty cool. Soon the girls began to get hungry, so they all stopped at the food court for lunch. By some strange stroke of luck, the girls did not see the boys sitting with their own lunches several tables away from them.

Like Monaco promised, after lunch the group of girls headed to several stores to try their make-up sections. The boys' luck began to drain on them, however, as they began to fight for better views of the show. This was due to the fact that America had never worn make-up before, leaving Hungary and some of the other girls to help put it on.

"What do you think?" Belgium asked while holding a mirror for America to see the work. America's face was currently covered with a layer of blush, pink lipstick and beautifully placed on mascara from the samples displayed.

America frown, scrunching up her face while saying, "My face feels heavy. Do I have to wear all of this?"

"No, but it gives you an idea of how it should look if you do," Hungary explained as America began to wipe the make-up off. Once clean, the youth was instructed to try applying some without help, causing America to look at the samples of lipstick.

"Something tells me America's going to be a tomboy," Seychelles commented, looking up from a display of perfume.

"What's wrong with that? In case you forgot, not all girls have to be girly girls," Hungary, being more of a tomboy herself, retorted. some of the other girls began to roll their eyes at this and discussed on what America would be like if she did turn out to be a girly-girl.

"I don't think that would happen, but I guess maybe a little bit of lip gloss or something at meetings and stuff wouldn't kill me," America answered towards the comments. Slowly, America scanned the lipstick samples and picked one out.

"Come on, be red," France began to whisper to himself, his face bright red as America began take the top of the cylinder off.

"Always with the gaudy, aren't you frog. That pink Belgium used looked absolutely wonderful on her," England criticized, his own face heating up as America carefully looked in the mirror and administered the lipstick.

"Please, a bright red would look so much better on her. It would show her bold personality so well," France retorted. Before either of them could help it, the two nations found themselves rolling on the floor in an argument; heading straight for the shocked girls.

They stopped as they ran into Liechtenstein and almost knocked the poor girl over; causing her to spill the perfume she was holding on top of them, Switzerland yelling out for them to be more careful, and Prussia to start laughing.

By now, all of the girls were looking at the nations in silence before Monaco grinned and shouted, "Looks like I won. Alright boys, show yourselves and take your losses. I know who is here so we can track you down if you don't stand up."

"Monaco, what's going on?" Hungary asked as the boy nations slowly stood up guiltily.

"They noticed all of us shopping and decided to have a bit of a peep show," Monaco answered.

"What?!" America asked shocked, face as red as the lipstick she was holding from the thought of all of the guys stalking them.

"How could you guys?" Belgium asked in a huff, walking over threateningly to her brother and Spain.

"It's alright though Bel, because now it just means that we get even more fun," Monaco answered, giving a sinister smirk. Upon seeing the other girls' confused looks, she continued, "You see, I made a bet with all of them that if even one of them gets found then they all get to be made-over like girls and have to go like that to the meeting next month."

As the idea sunk in, several of the other girls also gained smirks, causing Austria to indignantly say, "You can't be serious."

"Oh but I was Austria. Besides, you boys should have known that the house always wins; especially when the house is run by a bunch of girls who have no trouble doing this," Monaco answered.

"Oh China, I bet you'll look adorable in the dress I'll pick for you to wear at the meeting. I'll need to remind Hong Kong and Macau to bring their cameras," Taiwan said gleefully.

The boys paled as they thought about what the girls had planned for them, leading to several of them running off as the girls caught the ones they could and forced them from store to store. They were not too worried about the ones who ran off, they knew where they lived after all.

* * *

It was not until that night when England and America reached England's house, America smiling while carrying several bags filled with new clothes as England scowled and desperately tried to wipe the remaining bits of make-up off his face. As America waited for England to unlock his door, America said, "You know, Iggy, today was pretty fun. I think I'm going to have a lot of fun hanging out with them later!"

"Glad to hear you had fun," England answered, not at all amused with how the last bit of the day went.

"And that outfit I picked out for you looked really cute on you," America continued.

"Thanks," England answered, not wanting to be reminded of what he has to wear next month.

America pouted at England's mood and said, "Well if you don't like it then you shouldn't have been a peeping tom. Besides, it's not like you're the only one who's going to be stuck in a dress."

"I know, America," England said with a sigh, trying to smile at the other as he sat down. America smiled back at this and kissed him lightly on the temple, causing England to look up for a moment before asking if that was it. Before America could respond, England pulled her into his lap and kissed the other's lips passionately. After doing this he said, "That is how you give a proper kiss, luv. and I do love most of the clothes you ended up getting. They make you very flattering."

America blushed at this and got up, saying that she was tired and wanted to try out a new pair of pajamas. England allowed the other to go up to the guest room, helping with the bags of clothes before going to his own room for the night as well.

**Wow, that was long, but a good portion of that was in the bold print and it does make up for the previous short chapter~**

**As always, please review~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**Ideas from this comes from some reviews I've received (Thanks!)**

Chapter seven

A couple weeks had passed since America's time with the girls, and she was starting to get more comfortable with the idea of being a girl. America had realized that she did not have to stop doing her favorite activities simply because she was a girl and as the shock of changing genders began to fade people slowly began to treat her more like how they did before. The other girls and some of the more compassionate boys also tried to help America through this, but they soon realized that if they pushed her too far or treated her exactly like they did other girls she would often blow up on them; leading them to come to the conclusion of not focusing solely on the gender issue. Even so, Hungary had decided to give America that if she needed assistance in the next few months she would be willing to help.

With all of this happening, America began to slowly become more accepting of the possible fate of being stuck a girl. That is, until she went to use the bathroom and saw that she was excreting blood. America had no idea what was happening, completely forgetting that girls had periods, and screamed bloody murder.

At the time, America and England had just checked into their hotel room for the meeting tomorrow. England, surprised by the scream, rushed to America and asked what was wrong.

"I don't know, I just came in to use to toilet and then…what the hell is happening to me now?" America whined, curling up on the toilet seat filled with anxiety.

England tried to hide his blush, sighed, and in a softer voice asked, "What happened exactly? Certainly it can't be all bad."

"My stomach and lower parts were feeling weird so I went to the bathroom and found out I was…just look," America answered, shakily getting off the toilet and pointing to the unflushed wads of toilet paper. Slowly, England glanced in and found the bloody concoction. America then asked in a softer voice filled with fear, "What's happening now? Am I sick or something?"

England thought for a moment before making a motion of instantly knowing the answer and saying, "Well it's definitely not due to you losing your virginity so it must just be your period."

"My period…," America commented, face turning even whiter. Sure, she vaguely remembered hearing that girls once a month went through this kind of thing, but that was mainly from the guys around the president's office complaining about how it turned their girlfriends and wives into bitches or from commercials trying to sell tampons.

England continued, "So no, America, you are perfectly healthy. Bugger of a time for you to go on it now, though, with the meeting happening tomorrow after all. But I guess it was supposed to happen at some time, with you being a full girl now and everything."

Color slowly began to come back to America's face as she thought about this; only it was not due to her feeling better. Sure, she could eventually get used to dressing more like a girl gradually. She could even deal with the occasional arguments with England over how to act now she still acted at times like a boy. But to suddenly have it thrown out there that every month she would be stuck bleeding out of places that she had figured blood should not come out of and having to deal with mood swings was a completely different thing!

"I guess that would explain why you had been eating a lot more fast food than usual, along with why you've been wanting to do it more often in the last few days; not that I'm complaining," England mused, earning an angry glare from the other.

"Are you enjoying this England, 'cause I'm certainly not! What's to enjoy about this?" America screamed at him, thrusting her finger at England's chest.

"Calm down, luv, no point getting your panties in a bunch. I know that this was probably a shock for you but if you're to stay a girl than it's simply another thing to get used to," England answered, trying to seek reason with the other.

"But I don't want to get used to **this**! Change me back England, now! You said you would look for a way to get me back to normal so what do I need to do," America whined.

"But I thought you were getting used to being a girl, that you were enjoying yourself?" England asked, starting to cave into the American's angry glares.

"Dressing up, fine. Making fun of guys when I beat them at video games and sports, it's hysterical. But this just takes the cake on not cool!" America yelled, eyes beginning to well up with tears.

"I know, luv, but you'll just need to bear with it for now. Look at it this way, at the meeting tomorrow we're going to be talking some more about what happened to you to, alright? Maybe one of the others has had better luck than me," England said, trying and failing at sounding comforting.

"Well maybe if you hadn't been constantly thinking more about doing me every fuckin' chance you get you would have found an answer! Honestly, Iggy, you seem to like my new body more than anyone; and you always act like France is the only pervert. And lose that stupid blush on your face before I smack you!" America yelled.

"Then how about you pull up your pants," England retorted, causing America pause, blush deeply, and punch England in the face sending him stumbling out of the bathroom while shouting out that he was nothing but a pervert.

Too angry to think straightly, America marched out of the room. Several minutes after leaving, America reached a small park outside of the hotel and began to cry out of frustration. If it was not one thing ruining her life it was another, and despite the fact that the more reasonable side of her was saying that this happens to everyone the emotional part of her felt very much alone. Finally deciding to do something about this, America sulked back to the hotel and asked the receptionist for Hungary's room; thinking of taking Hungary up on her offer of help.

To America's relief, Hungary was already checked in and was found before the woman left for someplace else. The Hungarian was surprised to see America at her hotel room looking so miserable, causing her to ask what was wrong. In response America sniffled, "Iggy was being an idiot and I just realized that I'm going to have to deal with periods if I stay a girl."

Hungary thought about this for a moment before making an "ah" sound and allowing her guest to enter. As she closed the door behind America, she asked, "So are you on your period right now then?" America sadly nodded in response, causing Hungary to continue, "Strange, I could have sworn that it would be delayed due to the stress of you turning into a girl and getting used to it. Guess I was wrong about that."

"I don't want to have a period," America pouted, sitting down in one of the seats.

"Trust me, Sweety, no one does. It's simply something that all of us girls have to accept and get used to for ourselves; whether we knew that we were a girl from the beginning or not," Hungary replied, earning another pout from America.

"And it's completely normal for you to be scared about it too. I was terrified when I had my first one and I'd bet that it was the same with most of the others," Hungary continued, this time causing America to ask if that was true. Hungary smiled and said yes, making America feel a little better. At least that meant she was not completely alone in being scared of the situation.

After this, Hungary led the other to the bathroom to show how to use the supplies and give her one before taking her out so that the American could buy her own products. As they did this, Hungary made sure to explain the differences between different products and to be more patient when America would have a temper tantrum over something. After some time, America and Hungary returned to the hotel, America feeling a little better about the current situation. She still Hated the idea of this happening every month and figured that she never would, but at least she was not alone in that regard.

With the bag of products in hand, America left Hungary for the evening in order to go back and see what England was doing. In all honesty, America felt slightly bad about hitting England like that while at the same time hoped that maybe it would knock some sense into him. England called out a greeting as he heard the door open, getting out of his seat to see who it was. He smiled when he saw it was America and asked if she was alright.

"Ya, guess I just needed some help sorting this out so I went to spend some time with Hungary," America answered, frowning slightly upon noticing the black eye England was sporting.

"I see, it's nice that you to have someone to go to about that kind of stuff. I guess it makes since that I could not help you that well earlier. I'm sorry if I made you feel bad about it instead of making you feel better," England replied. He really did not want America to be mad with him and had decided that he was going to need to handle that better in the future if they were to continue dating.

"Thanks, and I'm sorry about your eye. Guess I sort of over-reacted," America said, laughing slightly in an awkward way in hopes of lightening the mood.

"Sorry enough to get me out of that outfit for tomorrow?" England asked, a slight smile on his lips.

Upon hearing this, America's happy mood changed to threatening anger and snarled, "No. I don't care if I broke every bone in your body; you and the rest of you jerks are taking your punishment for causing me that kind of embarrassment. Understand?"

"Yes, yes, forget I brought it up. You know that as a gentleman I always try my best to pay my bets," England commented, causing America to huff and say that they should go get dinner. Agreeing with this, the two of them left the hotel room in search of a nice restaurant to eat at.

**As always, please review~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**So comes the meeting with the boys in their "outfits." To those who don't like cross-dressing: it's pretty much over after the first 500 words so you can just skip it and should get the rest of the chapter. To those who don't mind cross-dressing: enjoy the initial humor.**

Chapter 8

England scowled as he walked into the conference room, holding down the hem of the red miniskirt he was stuck in, as America walked in next to him, frowning slightly and clenching her hips. God, now that she knew what having a period was like she promised never to joke about it being nothing again. America could not help but smile, however, when Hong Kong appeared out of nowhere, saying, "Say cheese," before taking a picture of the flustered Englishman.

"Hong Kong put that blasted device away right now," England yelled at the Asian teen, reaching for the camera which was easily taken out of his reach.

"Alright, I now have an embarrassing picture of both you and China so I'm, like, set," Hong Kong answered, only to then glance at America and saying, "So then you must be America then. You look a lot different as a girl."

"Okay?" America commented, not completely sure if that was supposed to be a good or bad comment. Hong Kong shrugged at this and then went back to his seat with the other nations, staring blankly as Taiwan played with the blushing China's ponytails and Korea asked why Japan was dressed up like a girl pop singer.

With this, America and England took their seats, America curling up slightly while still being able to see the others looking so funny and England sitting as if he was a proper gentlewoman despite the fact he was dressed like a punk girl. Part of America wondered why England knew so much about acting like a girl anyways, but that question was soon blocked out when she noticed Germany stand up, revealing to the others the fact that he was currently in a light blue traditional German dress with a braided, blond wig.

America, and many of the other nations, could not help but snicker at the serious German's attire. Germany tried his best to ignore them, however, and start the meeting as if nothing was different. This normalcy lasted for several seconds until several of the nations began to sidetrack to talking about everyone's outfits. America could not help but laugh more at this, finding some enjoyment at not being the butt of the jokes at this meeting while at the same time wishing that they would settle down so they could finish the meeting and she could go back to lay down.

"Everything alright, America?" Hungary asked while taking England's now vacant seat in order to get a better view of England and France fight in those kinds of outfits. It was much more interesting to watch, especially since France seemed to have the upper hand in not caring if his vital region was showing due to the miniskirt he was stuck in. England did, however, have sharper heels if he decided to use them.

"Ya, I guess…I just kind of wish that we could get this stupid meeting over with," America complained.

"Oh America, I guess there really is some truth in girls being more mature than boys. After all, look at you wanting to actually work instead of laughing like usual," France spoke to the two girls; apparently done with his fight with England.

"It's not like that, I just want to get out of this meeting," America retorted defensively.

France pouted at this and gave the surprised America a hug while saying, "Hmm…you just want to get out of here? Then how about you leave with me, non? I think I'd like you more like this anyways."

"Dude, are you drunk or something?! Jeez, Iggy, how hard in the head did you hit him this time?" America asked while trying to get the now clinging Frenchman off.

France began to smirk at this, refusing to let go of the flustered American as he casually moved his hand up her thigh. America could not help but shriek at that; causing Hungary to hit him brutally in the head with her frying pan, England to pull him roughly off America, and America to kick him harshly in the groin.

The rest of the conversations stopped as the others watched the scene, only to then have America glare at them and say, "Now that everyone is calmed down, why don't we actually begin this thing."

"God, what went up her ass?" Romano commented towards Spain. America heard this, however, and began to blush more while taking her seat.

"Glad to see someone is thinking seriously about this," Germany stated while fixing his stack of papers. He then continued, "So the first focus of this is to see if anyone has come up with any more ideas about why America is now a girl."

"Why cares, I still say that America is better as a girl," France commented, coming around from the previous attack.

"You want another kick?" America retorted threateningly.

"I agree with France, America is a lot cuter like this. I wonder if she still has that super strength of her?" Russia agreed before thinking about what he would do to her is she was no longer as strong.

"Dude, stop thinking about that kind of stuff! And get that blush off your face, it's totally disgusting!" America yelled out, her blush disappearing to a pale look at the thought of what Russia could possibly be thinking.

"America is right, that is not what you should be thinking about for a proper woman," England commented, only to have France sarcastically say, "Oh, and I bet you never think of the lovely girl fawning over you like that."

"America probably should be a boy, but I don't know how this happened either, aru. I'd be more worried about how this is affecting her country, aru," China commented, causing some of the others to think about that.

Prussia smirked at this and answered, "Ya, I can awesomely see it now. Go to America's house, awesome 'playhouse' of the world."

"Dude, you're making it sound like I'm some kind of slut," America remarked, disliking the idea that people thought of her that way.

"But think of what it would do for your international relations? If I still had my country I'd awesomely be the first one over to help strengthen our relationship," Prussia countered, causing half the room to blush at the thought and America to make as if to punch him in the head.

"Wow, I guess America really changed. Usually if something like this happened before the old he would have joined right in," Ukraine commented to Belarus.

"Ya, it means he's changed into being a bitch," Turkey answered, overhearing the conversation between the two girls.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to act like a bitch if you all didn't act like complete asses!" America yelled out.

"Guys, why don't we calm down and stop picking on America. She's trying her best and all of this is really not needed," Hungary stepped in, her frying pan still out which automatically quieted several nations.

"Thanks Hungary, but I don't think that's really helping," America commented after hearing several nations still snicker. She then continued, "Look, instead of trying to treat me differently or comment on how I look, why don't you guys just treat me like you used to? At the moment I'd even take being call an idiot than called sexy and having you guys act like this."

"Alright then, you are an idiot. And you have been putting on weight," Italy answered happily, thinking that it would make America happy since it was what she asked for.

America froze slightly at this due to the second sentence. America had always been sensitive about her weight, even back when she was a guy, and the fact that someone thought she was getting fat hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Oh, Italy, I think you just broke her. Certainly you should know that you should not call girls fat," France answered teasingly.

"Oh right! Vee, sorry America," Italy apologized.

Sensing that now would be as good enough time to get things back on topic, Germany said, "Alright then. China brought up a good point as to why America should not be kept this way. So has anyone made progress in finding a way to turn her back to a male?"

Silence was the answer he received along with the occasional mumble of an excuse. Finland then turned to Norway and asked, "Hey Norway, don't you often practice magic or something with England? Maybe the two of you could help fix this."

America stared at the Scandinavian countries for a moment, the possibility of a solution being within grasp stifling her. America then became angry at the thought that England could have fixed this at any time; causing her to glare at the Englishman.

"Well England, is it true that you could turn me back with magic?" America asked in a threatening way.

England paused at this, paling slightly, as he defensively explained, "Of course it's possible but-,"

"So then why haven't you changed me back?!" America yelled at the man.

England scowled at this and in an annoyed manner responded, "America, believe it or not the entire world does not revolve around you. And at the moment if you're simply going to act like a spoiled brat wanting a toy than I have no issue making you wait for it. Now, in the mean time, I suggest you sit back down and for once in your life behave yourself like a proper young lady!"

America and several of the other nations gasped at this, followed by America asking in a quieter voice, "You really think you can what, bribe me with this?"

England did not respond to this, instead making as if too interested in something else to care. Due to this the obviously upset American continued, "God, Iggy, what's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this? I hate it!"

"You'll get over it, it's just your bloody period talking," England commented casually, earning an angered blush from America followed by the sharp hit to the head. America then yelled out an "I hate you!" before leaving the conference room to cool down.

Due to America's outburst, the meeting was placed on break so that the others could look for her. America did not want to be found, however, and did not return until an hour passed of her own free will. With America's return, the meeting began again only to have America act out in acting in what she thought was the most unladylike and impolite ways she could; only to also ignore England whenever he tried to critique the behavior.

This attitude continued for the rest of the meeting until it was time for America to go home. What the youth did not realize, however, was that during the meetings many of the male nations were staring with ideas going through their heads, ideas which they would later get together to talk about, ideas which would end very badly for the already emotionally hurting American.

**So what are the nations planning?**

**As always, please review~ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**for re-readers: revised some parts of this chapter in response to constructive criticism (bad taste or not, I could not bring myself to completely get rid of it however).**

**And now for some darker stuff-prepare yourselves**

Chapter 9

America was still pissed at England along with the rest of the nations. Roughly three weeks had passed since the meeting and America could not help but feel distressed about everything that was happening; especially with her boyfriend. After all, was he not the one who only a couple of months ago professed that this would not change how he felt? Obviously it did, and instead of making him into the knight in shining armor it turned him into the ass of the kingdom. Needless to say, America was not pleased to hear a knock on the front door followed by finding England standing there.

"What do you think you're doing here? Go away!" America commented, threatening to slam the door on England's feet.

"Listen to me America, you need to get out of here now!" England said, a look of desperation on his face.

"Why?" America asked confused.

"Because the others are coming here in a matter of moments and it's going to get rather bad for you. So come on!" England answered, trying to pull America out of the doorway and towards the back door.

"What do you mean? What's going on Iggy, and why should I even believe you?" America asked, demanding answers before she moved an inch.

"Look, luv, I know that I may have been acting like an arse lately but that does not mean that I want you to go through what the others have planned for you," England answered, eyes looking for any sign that she was buying this.

America rolled her eyes, however, and asked, "Please, and what could they be planning that I can't handle. In case you also forgot, I'm a superpower and I'm also a lot stronger than the others."

England sadly looked at America for a moment in silence before quietly saying, "America, please, you need to trust me on this."

America made as if about to say something, only to stop when there was another knock to the now closed front door. England tried to stop her, but America simply pushed him out of the way and went to answer the door. There she was met with the sight of Russia, France, Prussia, Germany, both Italy and Romano, Spain, Japan, and China; all of them smirking darkly as America asked why they were also there. Instead of verbally responding, Russia hit at America with his pipe; hitting America in the head with enough force to knock her back but not enough to knock her out.

America fell back towards England, causing the Englishman to rush up to her before the others could rush onto her. Once separating the two of them England held out his arms defensively and said, "This is enough you guys, I cannot in good conscious let you men act like such animals. Good god, acting like flirts and brutes at meetings is one thing but this is…I just cannot stand by and watch you do this!"

"Who said you had to watch? Push comes to shove I'm certain that there is a closet or something with your name on it," France commented, squeezing past the group and towards the couple.

"What's this about?" America asked while standing up and holding her throbbing head.

"Don't worry burger-bitch, you'll figure that out soon enough. As it is, we're not completely sure what it is either, but for some reason we just have this feeling like it has to happen like this. Strange, huh," Romano smirked while he explained.

"And now we decided to fix it," Russia answered innocently while joining the group in walking towards the suddenly pale American.

"America, get out of here!" England called out, causing America to stumble out of the room as England stopped most of them from following her. Germany and China got passed him, however, and caught up with the girl. Once catching her, Germany pinned her to the floor as China administered something into her arm. America could hear England struggle to get to her, but the world was spinning too much for her to make anything else out clearly. Moments later, she blacked out.

* * *

When America began to gain consciousness, she found that she was now on her bed tied up, the others who entered the house discussing something loudly. America moaned slightly, causing the others to pause and look at her. Russia smiled at this and began to walk towards her; smiling more when he noticed the victim try to get away.

"What do you guys think you're doing?" America shrieked out when Russia crawled on top of her, only to stop the shriek when Russia roughly locked their lips together. America did not give up at trying getting away, however, and continued to flail; ultimately kneeing Russia in the groin.

Russia growled as he fell off the bed, only to then look to China and demand that the Asian nation give her more of the drug. China looked as if about to give her the drug, only to pause when Germany commented, "Perhaps later, but if we give her more at the moment it could cause her to overdose."

"So, by that time my turn will be over, da?" Russia asked annoyed, to then take the syringe from China and inject it into America himself. America whimpered as the syringe emptied into her defensively useless arm, only to then fell her head become dizzy again.

Unlike before, however, she did not lose total consciousness. Due to this, she vaguely remembered being forced by each of them before finally fainting in the morning when they were done and no longer felt like keeping her awake. As they left the room, they made no attempt to untie the passed out nation; leaving her alone in the sweaty sheets.

Once they reached the downstairs, they noticed how quiet it was compared to when they went upstairs, causing them to remember that England was still locked in a closet. Cautiously, France opened the closet door to have England practically fall out of it. The currently sleeping Englishman woke with a start and stared angrily at the others. France then said, "Don't worry England, we're leaving now, and there's probably still something left for you upstairs if you feel like waking her up."

England paled when he heard this, only to then rush up the stairs to the bedroom as the others left. He slammed open the door to find the girl on the bed, only there was no movement due to the noise. Cautiously, he walked up to the bed and stared at the mess. He gulped as he tried to shake her awake, only to flinch back when he noticed that she was barely breathing and had almost no pulse.

Knowing that she needed medical aid, England left the room for the few minutes needed to call an ambulance. He then returned and silently untied her, hoping that she would be able to breathe better in a new position, before sitting down next to her.

"Oh, America, I'm so sorry," England whispered as he sat, his vision of the girl blurring as his eyes filled with tears. She may have been hard to deal with, especially since the gender turning, but never would he of wanted this to happen. Deep down he still loved America, and it ate him up to know that he had not only failed in showing that but also in protecting her from others who wanted to take her. He had absolutely failed in everything he ever wanted to do for his girlfriend, and the worst part was that he knew all of it could have been different if he had simply chosen a few different paths.

The ambulances had reached the house and he knew that in a few moments people would be rushing into the house to retrieve her. England slowly stood up and kissed her gently on the forehead before the paramedics reached the room, only to then leave when he was certain that she would be taken care of.

…**jerks (the other nations-not you)…**

**As always, please review~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 10

America groaned as she finally began to awaken, causing the nurse in the room to look at her relieved. America slowly looked over the room, too tired to really focus on anything, as the nurse walked closer to the bed and said, "Hey there, Sweety, we were wondering if you were going to wake up."

"Where am-," America began only to stop herself with a flinch. The sound of her voice boomed through her ears and made her head hurt more than it usually did.

"Shh, you're at the hospital, somebody called an ambulance for you a while back but you've been asleep for several days. God, it must be a miracle that you're alive now," The nurse answered calmly, rubbing one of America's shoulders comfortably before continuing, "Now I'm going to go get the doctor so why don't you try to relax, alright."

The nurse then left, leaving America to slump back into the pillows. As the nurse promised, several moments later America could hear the nurse walking back and talking to someone with a thick German accent. The accent made memories from when it was Germany's turn with her to come to her mind, causing America to stare at the doctor terrified when he entered the room.

"Hello there, so I hear you finally awoke," the doctor called as he looked at the patient, frowning slightly when America tried to inch farther from him on the bed. He then asked, "Is something wrong? We don't really like it when our patients are in fear."

"I want a different doctor! My normal one, an American one," America bleated out, not breaking eye contact with the man.

The doctor and nurse shared a glance before the nice answered, "Alright sweety. Can you tell us the name of your normal doctor and I'll give him or her a call."

America gave them the name of her usual doctor and the other two left. Half an hour later the correct doctor entered the room to say that she was recovering well and so began to barrage of visitors. These visitors began with the normal lot to be expected: America's boss, family, and her new female friends. Any male nation except Canada who entered the room soon realized that upon entering America would curl up terrified for a moment only to uncurl and attack at them defensively if they did not leave immediately.

After a couple of days, America was allowed to return home where several of the visitors decided to spend time in case any of the other guys tried anything to her again. Superpower or not, all of the girls agreed that no one should have to go through what America did. And the fact that so many people they knew did this sickened them immensely. Due to this, most of the girls had decided to de-friend and also beat up on the boys until the boys were gotten even, but before that they wanted to make sure that America was truly alright; and that was going to take awhile.

Anyone who saw the nation could tell that things were not alright. Since the attack America had turned quieter and often simply stared off with a worried look. She also almost never smiled now, and when she did it was always a strained one. They could also see that America was not sleeping well, and when confronted about it the girl would simply answer that the flashes of memories would not allow her to.

Then a day before a smaller meeting America called her boss saying that she could not go to it, only to then practically disappear for several weeks. Before anyone knew what was wrong, America was no longer accepting visits from any of the other nations and it became almost impossible for her boss or his staff to contact her. News of this spread rapidly, causing the G8 members to wonder if she was going to show up to their meeting the following month.

* * *

"I hope America shows up today," England mumbled to himself at his seat in the meeting, not paying attention to if anyone was listening.

"You're worried about her?" France asked, not in the usual snide way he would have.

England glared at the man and answered, "I wouldn't need to worry so much about her if you boys had kept your pants on."

France watched as England rubbed his tired eyes. Since America locked herself away from everyone England had desperately been looking for a way to fix this, but he was still coming up with nothing. And this nothing was after countless all-nighter reading through his, his brothers', Norway's, Romania's, and every other source he could find. At last France commented, "I honestly was not expecting this, you know. America was always the kind who rolled with the punches and for some reason had the luck of rolling onto the secret weapon to win."

"Well obviously you weren't thinking properly. Honestly, what did you think would happen when you gang raped someone unstable?" England snarled while looking around the room. All of the other nations did not look too happy and would take turns watching the door.

Soon it became time to start the meeting, which was when the door opened to reveal America. The girl glanced at each of them, only to then look down from their relieved faces and take her seat.

"Hello, luv, we weren't sure if you were going to make it," England commented, smiling happily at the girl. America's only response was a forced hello.

"America should talk more, da. Then maybe the other girls will break their silly cold shoulder treatment. It's not nice having your family upset with you," Russia commented.

America paused at this, clenching her fists into a tight fist before asking, "You guys want me to start?"

The others were slightly taken aback by this, only to then have a feeling that maybe America was getting over the incident. With this in mind, the boys said sure; causing America to grab her bag and stand up. Once standing America said, "All of you are total asses, and for your sake you had better hope that I never decide to come back. Because as of this moment, I quit."

With this said, America left the room as the others went into an uproar as to what they heard. A nation could not simply quit, it was unheard of! But then again, so was it unheard of for a nation to change genders. After a moment Italy asked, "Why would America just quit like that?"

"Most likely because of what we did," France answered worriedly. If America quit what would that mean for the rest of the world?

As several of them contemplated this, England ran out of the room after her. Unlike the last few times this happened, England was actually able to catch up to her when he found her sitting on a bench in the nearby park crying. Cautiously, England took a seat next to her and asked, "America? What's wrong? This is completely unlike you."

"Everything is wrong! Every single bad thing that could happen in my life is happening and I'm sick of it!" America answered, trying to give England a glare to say go away. Instead, the glare had the opposite effect of making England wrap her in a hug and try to calm her down.

As England did this he said, "I know America, the last few months have been a nightmare for you, and the other guys have not been helping. I'm also sad to say that I have not been helping, but I want you to know that things will be alright. Just keep a stiff upper lip."

"I don't even know what that means. And you have no idea what I've been going through," America sniffled.

England sighed at this and asked, "Then how about you tell me what is going on. I do have a good imagination and i really do want to help you."

America looked at him as if contemplating the idea, only to then shake her head and say, "You'd hate me."

"America, I love you. And no matter what happens or what I saw I could never hate you," England retorted.

America looked down at this as if still thinking, only to then sadly shake her head and say, "I'm just…I'm so tired of this. I try hard, I really do, and have good intentions but nobody cares about that. I'm just something to take advantage of and make fun of and I don't want this anymore."

England wanted to deny that, to say that she was simply over exaggerating the issue, but at the same time he was not sure if that was going to fix the issue. At last England said, "I understand how you can feel that way, luv, I really do. And as much as the others will probably hate me for saying this, perhaps a break will do you some good. Perhaps some time alone to sort everything out will help you. But just so you know, if you ever need someone to talk to about it I will be there for you and I'd bet there are others who would also."

America was silent as she thought about this, only to at last nod her head that she understood. England tried to smile as she looked at him, to then help her to her hotel room upon request. Once she was safely in her hotel room, England went back to the meeting where he told the others and had to defend his actions of letting her go. By that afternoon, they were all given confirmation that America was no longer in the meeting's city.

**Please review~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 11

Fifteen months had passed since America announced that she quit, and since then practically no one had had any contact with the nation. America the land seemed to be doing fine, or at least that was what the human representative sent in America's place would say, but not even the nation's boss let alone the representative could answer how America the nation was doing. Due to this, it caused many of them to wonder what happened to the youth and the ones from that night to regret making the nation run off.

What could they say, most of them did not have anything really against America; or in the very least nothing more than they did against the others. The ones who America hung out with also began to realize how much the annoying American entertained their lives in a friendly manner. This was then not helped by the fact that none of them could even understand why they chased her off in the first place. Hormones, they guessed, since the thrills of lust and of overpowering the idiotic superpower left them shortly after they finished never to come back. Needless to say, this mixed with the fact that every girl they knew treated them like the greatest dicks in the world caused several of them to wish to apologize to America. However, in order to do that they needed to find the vanished nation; which was proving to be impossible.

And so the months passed with them scouring for any sign of the nation or sitting in the meetings hoping for America to simply poof into existence and act as if nothing was wrong. After all, for their kind getting past hurts is more a survival mechanism than anything and each of them had hurts that they would rather forget than constantly think about. Sadly, this never happened and soon several of them began to wonder if they would ever see America again.

The fifteen month held another world meeting, and as the nations waited for it to begin each of them from the incident plus England continuously looked towards the door for any sign that America was coming. So far, the only sign that they had was the fact that the American representative was not there. Then there was how the girls were acting. It was not that the girls were acting obviously odd, but there simply seemed to be a jolt of energy around them in how they whispered to each other and smirked at several of them evilly.

Soon it was time for the meeting to begin, at which point England raised his hand and asked, "What about the person filling in for America? Shouldn't we wait for him?"

"I was faxed a note saying that he was told not to come, so I guess America is not having a representative today," Germany stated before going back to starting the meeting.

England interrupted him again, however, and asked, "Are you sure it is wise to have a meeting without America? I mean, it's hard to get a good idea of how everyone is without anyone for the superpower."

Germany was about to respond to this, only to stop himself when the conference doors slammed open; catching everyone's attention. Everyone stared at the figure at the door, finding a blond-haired teen with glasses walk into the doorway; America.

The other nations were stunned to see America, let alone America as a boy again. After several seconds of gapping at him, America said, "Sorry I'm late, guess I oversleep."

England blinked for a moment and began to ask a question before Italy blurted out, "Vee, America you're back! And you're back as a boy!"

"Yep," America answered bluntly while grabbing the vacant seat, not completely sure what he was supposed to say to that.

"B-But how?" Japan asked shocked by all of this.

America looked as if thinking about how to explain the answer to then begin, "Well, it's kinda hard to explain. My doc tried to explain it to me once but it was kind of complicated. The best theory I remember is that since what you asses did to me pretty much made me feel like garbage my body responded by thinking that it wasn't on top anymore or something like that. Anyways, all I know for sure is that I went to bed one night about a month ago as a girl and woke up a dude again. Needless to say it certainly freaked out both me and these old ladies I was staying with."

"Well it is good to have you back," Germany answered, obviously relieved to have the American back with the others.

"Not that I'm upset that you're back, but why did you chose to return?" France asked.

America blankly looked at France for a moment, only to then smirk slightly and answer, "You see, while I was by myself I've been thinking a lot about what you guys did to me, and I gotta say that I'm still pissed beyond belief. However, all that time gave me a few ideas about how to get over this a little more and I thought now was a better time than before."

"And what idea is that, aru?" China asked, not sure he wanted to know what the American thought was a good idea. After he said this, the girls and America shared a glance, followed by each girl either tackling or pinning down one of the boys who hurt America only to then have America answer, "Well I remember hearing somewhere that sometimes feeling like you got revenge can help make you feel better, so I asked the girls to help me get back at you guys."

"You can't be serious, da?" Russia asked while flinching from Belarus, who was holding a blade to her brother's throat.

"Normally I would be using this against America, but I've been reminded that you were the one who was unfaithful to me and America had nothing to do with that. Besides, big brother, did you not always say that you need to learn from punishments," Belarus answered emotionlessly, causing Russia to flinch more.

"And I did give most of you guys fair warning that I'd kick you're asses if I ever came back," America commented with a smirk. He then gave a nod and joined with several of the other girls in beating the stuffing out of the boys. Twenty minutes later, the floor of the conference room was covered by the punished men who were currently fainted with the rest of the nations standing around either in shock or casually looking at the carnage.

"So do you feel better?" Hungary asked America as the nation patted his hands as if to say he was finished.

"Ya, a little I guess. Not as much as I would like to say it did, but never the less, it felt good to get some of that anger out," America answered.

"That's good I guess. So then…," Hungary began only to then pause, not sure how to phrase her next question. At last she asked, "So then are you really a boy again?"

America smiled slightly and grabbed Hungary's hand, pulling it to his chest so that she could feel that it was once again smooth and muscular like before. He then said, "I can hardly believe it either but ya. Hard to believe but I think it's been just as hard getting used to being a guy again as it was to get used to being a girl."

"Well, it may have been short but you really did become one of the girls," Hungary answered with slight disappointment. She then got over this by hitting Prussia in the head with her frying pan when she noticed him wake up from beside her.

America could not help but laugh slightly at this before saying, "Well, I'm not planning on forgetting about all of that. Hell, hanging out with you girls was probably the highlight of the whole gender switch. And I guess I wouldn't mind hanging out with you girls on occasion. But back to business, what exactly did I miss?"

"Back to business? I think we're on break onto Germany and the others, like, wake up," Hong Kong answered, looking at the unconscious China. He was going to remember to not get on Vietnam's bad side; a hit to the head with her paddle certainly did quite a bit of damage. America shrugged at this and soon the other nations left the room to take their break. An hour later, the meeting finally began; this time with none of the nations wanting to act too rough on America and each of the now conscious nations apologizing profusely for making America feel they way he had. Not that America was too ready to forgive them, but it was the thought that count right.

That evening once the meeting was called, England looked to the still packing up nation and tried to get his attention. Upon receiving it, England said, "I really am glad that you came back, we were all worried about you and tried to find you. But what caused you to suddenly come back?"

America shrugged and answered, "Just felt like now was as good a time as any, I guess. Besides, it gets kind of boring not having anyone to talk to."

"I told you you could have talked to me," England huffed.

"You wouldn't have understood, and believe it or not the old ladies who I was hanging out with did a better job of making me feel better about what happened than you or any of the others did," America retorted.

England thought about this for a moment before asking, "You're still hiding something from me. It's clear on your face that you're not telling me something important. What is it this time?"

America paused before smiling slightly and saying, "Not telling you this time. I'm initialed to have a couple little secrets and I want to actually keep them this time. The last thing I need is for you to go spilling it again."

With this said America began to leave the room, England following at his heels obviously upset about not being told an answer. After a couple minutes of silence England asked, "Will you at least tell me where you were this whole time? And who were these old ladies you mentioned?"

"Both of those answers lead to the secret so…nope! None of your business Iggy," America answered, turning slightly to watch England scowl. God, it had been far too long since he saw the Englishman upset and it felt good to know that he could still make England act this way. America then commented, "But you know, I might tell you a watered down version if you have dinner with me and tell me what I've been missing. That is, unless you have plans."

"What other plans would I have?" England asked sarcastically.

"Well you know, incase you had moved on and started going out with someone else while I was gone," America answered with a slight blush.

"So you're asking me out. You know, luv, technically we never broke up so you have nothing to worry about. I doubt anyone would have been able to put up with me with how I've been constantly thinking of you anyways," England retorted.

America blushed more at this and asked, "Really," causing England to smile and say yes. Several more moments of silence followed this before America continued, "Well, just so you know if we do continue this there will be some conditions. Firstly, you need to respect my privacy more. Secondly, we'll need to go slowly and if you try anything like when all of this started I'm going to punch all of the lust out of you in a bad, got it. Thirdly, when we do get back to that part in our relationship and we're both ready I wanna top first. Got all of that?"

England could not help but laugh slightly at this, causing America to huff, before England agreed and asked where America wanted to go. After this, the two of them left for McDonalds to eat and try to get back with their lives. It would take America a very long time to finally get over what the others did to him, but until then he still had England and his new friends to help him along the way.

**And so ends the rollercoaster which was this story. Sorry for the very dark left field, I guess that's what happens when I get the random idea of finishing one story idea with the beginning of another story idea from the same period.**

**Normally this would be the point where I ask if you guys want a sequel, but because of how touchy/ all the issues from this story I'm a bit unsure the sequel would be wise. Needless to say, if there is an overwhelming call for one I could do that (I promise not to have any really dark stuff like the gangrape pop out of nowhere). Anyways, I'm leaving the call up to you guys so please tell me what you think of the idea in a review.**

**As always, thank you profusely for reading, reviewing, and subscribing for this story~**

**As always, please review~ **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**Just wanted to tell you guys that due to an interest I am doing a sequel. It's title is "America's little joy."**

**Thousnelda**


End file.
